AMOR IMPURO
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: ESTE ONE SHOT ES DE CONTENIDO YAOI Y TRATA EL TEMA SOBRE INCESTO


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

" **AMOR IMPURO"**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **Los Personajes NO me pertenecen sino a la Mangaka Matsuri Hino** , la historia es 100% mía

Este One Shot está dedicado a **ZeroKuran05** quien cumplió años el 19 de Abril de 2017

Lamento mucho la tardanza de tu dedicatoria, pero la verdad es que había extraviado la hoja donde apunte los pedidos de cuando ganaron el sorteo y apenas la encontré

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO** **y aquí dejo tu pedido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **INCOMPRESIBLE AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde pequeño he sabido que no soy normal. Crecí sabiendo eso, y aun así no hice lo suficiente para evitarlo. Mis sentimientos podrían haber cambiado, pero yo no fui capaz de enfrentarme a ellos. ¿Cuál ha sido la consecuencia? Una persona enferma, que debe esconderse de su familia para evitar hacerles daño.

Mis padres no saben nada, al menos he podido ocultarlo. Mi hermano no debe saberlo tampoco.

No sé qué haría si él lo supiera. No se me acercaría más, tendría miedo de mí. ¿Aunque quién no? El incesto es algo mal visto por la sociedad. Soy capaz de entenderlo, lo que siento por mi hermano, ese cariño que excede lo fraternal, y este deseo que me impide pensar con claridad y serenarme cuando estoy cerca de él, no son normales.

Que yo recuerde, ha sido así desde que tenía cuatro años. Mis padres siempre estuvieron contentos con nosotros porque nos llevábamos bien, Éramos gemelos, nacidos el mismo día, aunque yo era el menor por unos minutos. Estuvimos juntos durante los años que fuimos a la escuela y al instituto después. Hasta estudiamos en la misma Universidad. Sin embargo, yo me alejé de ellos cuando terminé mi carrera. La excusa perfecta fue que me iba a trabajar a un país extranjero. Mis padres y mi hermano sufrieron mucho con mi distanciamiento. Me limitaba a escribirles cartas de vez en cuando, y también le mandaba correos electrónicos a mi hermano, pero nunca regresé.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño a mi otra mitad, a mi gemelo. Si volvía después de tanto tiempo, no podría controlar mis ganas de abrazarle y de besarle, de tenerle junto a mí y hacerle mío.

Oh, Dios, estoy enfermo. ¿Cómo puedo desearle de esta manera? es como si fuera parte de mí, no estoy completo si no está a mi lado. Es un lazo demasiado fuerte aún entre hermanos gemelos.

El frío que entra por la ventana me produce escalofríos. Y pensar que ahora podría estar viviendo en mi casa, o al menos cerca de mi familia. No me sentiría tan solo.

Si llamase a mi hermano. No, no puedo, si lo hago solo le causare más daño. Zero... mi querido gemelo Zero... ¿Cómo estarás? No me cuentas nada de tu vida sentimental, ¿tendrás novia? Es lo más probable... Yo mismo, que siempre fui más antipático, tengo que ir quitándome a las chicas de encima. Les fascina mi cabello plateado, y también mis ojos amatista... un color extraño, es cierto. Pero los dos lo tenemos... herencia de nuestro padre.

Será mejor que cierre la ventana o me enfriaré, y no puedo permitirme eso. Si enfermo deberé quedarme en casa, y tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Cuando me dirijo de nuevo a la cama suena el teléfono. Aparece un número que me es familiar y contesto.

Es mi compañero Kain. …Él es mi pareja ahora. Necesitaba una forma para olvidar, y sólo se me ocurrió salir con él... Es muy tierno y amable conmigo, y le quiero, aunque no le amo y él lo sabe. Aun así, sigue junto a mí. Le debo tanto... gracias a él sigo viviendo, sin hundirme en mis recuerdos y en mis sentimientos.

Quedamos para salir a tomar algo. Iremos a un Bar.

Cuando pasa a recogerme me besa con delicadeza, a lo que yo respondo con un abrazo, pero en realidad debo luchar para contener mis lágrimas. Me duele hacerle esto. Odio darle falsas esperanzas. Si él me odiara alguna vez no sé lo que haría.

Vamos caminando. Está un poco lejos pero volver después en coche no es muy buena idea.

Al llegar, el local ya está bastante animado. Hay mucha gente, y nos sentamos para beber algo. Pronto ese algo se convierte en unas copas de más, y algo idos nos dirigimos a la pista.

Me muevo al ritmo de la música, muy cerca de él, provocándole. Notó que me acaricia con discreción, y eso me incita a pegarme aún más a él. Algunas personas nos miran, pero no somos la única pareja homosexual aquí, así que supongo que lo harán por el "espectáculo" que estamos dando.

Con las copas que llevo encima, me olvido del dolor y de mis preocupaciones. Kain me arrastra fuera del Bar, y yo me dejo llevar. Ya todo me da igual, sólo quiero estar con él, experimentar placer, de nuevo con él.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, y él sube detrás de mí. Siempre es igual. Me besa, me acaricia, y dificultosamente llegamos a mi habitación.

En un segundo estamos acostados. Se sitúa encima de mí besándome con pasión y algo de dolor. Sabe que esto sólo soy capaz de hacerlo cuando he bebido.

Yo me entrego a él, nos arrancamos la ropa, con desesperación. Su boca abandona la mía y desciende hasta mi cuello, donde se detiene unos segundos. Me da una pequeña mordida y clavo mis uñas en su espalda, ancha y fuerte, protectora. Sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho. Lame uno de mis pezones mientras su mano desciende hasta mi miembro. Me estremezco de placer cuando empieza a masturbarme. Dios, lo deseo... y así se lo hago saber. Enseguida introduce dos de sus dedos dentro de mí. Me arqueo por el placer y el dolor, pero él sigue masajeando mi miembro, mientras me besa, para intentar aliviar mi sufrimiento provocándome más placer.

Cuando sus dedos se retiran para dejar paso a su miembro, me agarró fuertemente a él, le clavo tanto las uñas que creo que le dejaré una marca bien visible, pero qué más da. Cuando me acostumbro y deja de doler, comienza a moverse. Al principio despacio, luego aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, y el placer es tan fuerte que me hace gritar, justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, casi al mismo tiempo que él.

Se deja caer encima de mí, respirando agitadamente. Cuando él se duerme yo aún sigo despierto. Se me empieza a pasar el efecto del alcohol y la realidad me golpea con fuerza. Después de haber tenido sexo con Kain... no siento nada, sino más deseos de estar con mi gemelo.

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, al menos son cálidas. Le siento a mi lado... Duerme tranquilamente, sin imaginarse lo que me está pasando por la cabeza.

Siento a Kain moverse y me despierto, creo que ya es de día. …El me da los buenos días besándome con ternura, y después se levanta para hacerme el desayuno.

Enciendo mi ordenador un rato y veo que tengo un mensaje de Zero... Me pregunta cómo estoy, lo de siempre. Y me da su número de teléfono, parece que finalmente se fue a vivir él sólo.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llamarle? No, no me siento capaz de hacer eso. Aunque ya ha pasado tiempo... Quizás si le llamo, él me hable normal, y ese trato por su parte tal vez consiga matar lo que la distancia y el tiempo no lograron.

Kain viene con el desayuno, así que apago el ordenador y me siento en la cama, a su lado. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, tonterías. Nunca le he hablado a nadie de mi familia, ni de mi hermano. Kain no es la excepción. A veces me pregunta, como si imaginara que lo que me pasa es cosas de mi familia y de lo que dejé atrás. "Mi pasado es como el de cualquiera" suelo contestarle si insiste demasiado.

La mañana avanza lentamente, hasta que llega la hora en la que Kain se va. Al contrario que yo, él si vive con su familia, y no se puede ausentar demasiado de su casa.

Se despide con un beso, como siempre, y se aleja en su coche.

La casa se vuelve a quedar silenciosa y fría. No sé el qué, pero un impulso me hace coger el teléfono y marcar el número de Zero.

Uno, dos, tres toques. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, una voz habla al otro lado.

\- ¿Dígame?

Es Zero. La mano me tiembla, y me cuesta mucho mantenerme tranquilo, pero logro hablar sin que se me note nada.

Durante un rato hablamos animadamente. Yo le cuento cómo me va aquí, el trabajo, y esas cosas. …El por su parte, me cuenta cosas de mamá y papá. Me dice que están pasando por un mal momento. "Puede que se divorcien", me dijo. No me extraña, mi madre es muy buena, y mi padre también, pero sus caracteres no son compatibles, no sé cómo han aguantado tanto.

Finalmente llegamos al tema que menos me apetecía tocar.

\- ¿Y cómo va tu vida sentimental, Ichiru?- me pregunta.

En ese momento dudo. No le voy a decir nada sobre mis sentimientos hacia él, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de sí debería hablarle de Kain. Finalmente, me armo de valor y le cuento. En un momento, llegué a pensar que me iba a rechazar, pues su silencio me preocupó. Pero para mi sorpresa, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. No sé lo que le pasa. Tal vez se ha disgustado tanto por mi condición de homosexual que le han entrado ganas de llorar. Pero no es eso. Cuando logro calmarle, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras, me dice algo que realmente me deja sin palabras.

\- Ichiru... Te echo de menos, por favor ven conmigo otra vez, no quiero estar sólo, por favor...- mientras me dice eso, su voz se va apagando.

Me aguanto las ganas de decirle que voy ahora mismo, que es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Que todo el día pienso en él y que quiero hacerlo mío. Vuelve a pedirme que vaya por lo menos a visitarle, y esta vez soy incapaz de negarme.

Maldita sea, tanto tiempo lejos de él, evitando recordarle, para que ahora todo se vaya a la mierda. Pero me da igual. Si con esto estoy condenándome, espero que mi condena sea rápida.

Dos días después, estoy de nuevo en mi país de origen. No tardó mucho en dar con su dirección, y llamó al timbre intentando disimular mis nervios.

En menos de dos segundos me abre la puerta.

En ese instante pensé que, si por mis sentimientos merecía el Infierno, que éste al menos me recibiera bien. Zero estaba realmente hermoso. Esos ojos llenos de alegría al verme me conmovieron, y antes de darme cuenta ya lo tenía encima, abrazándome y derramando lágrimas de alegría.

Durante toda esa tarde lo tuve entre mis brazos, mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas. …El me preguntó por Kain, aunque pude notar algo extraño en el tono que usó para hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Podrían ser celos? No, imposible, ¿pero de qué se trataba?

Cuando le estoy contando cosas sobre mi convivencia con él, me interrumpe de repente.

\- ¿Tú le amas?

Esa pregunta me desarma. No soy capaz de seguir aguantando más. Debo decírselo.

Lentamente lo aparto de mí y lo miro a los ojos. Tomo aire, y se lo digo. Le digo que lo deseo, que lo amo, que sólo quiero estar con él, que solamente él es el único que me hace feliz y completo es al estar a su lado.

Contemplo sus ojos. Abiertos de par en par, exteriorizando la sorpresa y la confusión.

Me inclino hacia él y le doy un beso en la frente como despedida. Después, me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme. Aunque ahora me odie, ha valido la pena.

Estoy llegando a la puerta cuando notó sus brazos rodeándome. Se acerca a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Puedo oír que está llorando, así que me giro para disculparme. No he empezado a hablar todavía, cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con deseo, desesperación, miedo y algo de cariño.

Me separo de él algo extrañado. ¿A qué ha venido eso? Entonces me fijo en sus ojos. Esos ojos amatistas me miran directamente. Puedo ver sus lágrimas caer, y en un movimiento de reflejo, las seco con mis dedos. Zero no dice nada, pero sigue abrazándome, como intentando impedir que me vaya.

Despacio, llevo mis manos hasta las suyas, y le hago soltarme, pero yo no suelto sus manos. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, y apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

\- Déjame ir... si me quedo te haré daño- logro decir.

\- Ichiru, quédate. Yo... Yo también te amo- aprieta fuertemente mi mano mientras se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer, arrastrándome con él.

La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Nunca hubiera esperado eso. Sólo se me ocurre quedarme con él para que deje de llorar. Tal vez mañana vea las cosas de otro modo.

Después de un rato lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo hasta su cuarto. Allí lo tumbo en su cama, y por petición suya me quedo yo con él. Zero me besa y se agarra a mí con fuerza.

Le acaricio el cabello y la espalda hasta que se duerme, y poco después caigo yo también víctima del sueño.

El sol que entra por la ventana de su cuarto me deslumbra. Debe ser de día abro los ojos lentamente y lo veo a mi lado. Es tan parecido a mí, y a la vez tan distinto. …Él también se despierta, y se estira de una forma que me causa ganas de abalanzarme encima de él pero logro contenerme. Le sonrío, esperando que recuerde lo que pasó anoche y grite, pero no es así. Se echa encima de mí y vuelve a besarme, esta vez sólo con deseo y amor.

Todo ese día estuvimos juntos, Zero gimió de placer, vibro entre mis brazos, de sus dulces labios salio mi nombre una y mil veces más, le hice el amor tantas veces que olvide que debíamos cuidarnos, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso fue lo único que me importo

Al día siguiente llamé a Kain y le dije que no volvería. Aquello me dolió muchísimo, pero debía hacerlo. Él me dijo que lo entendía, pero aun así pude darme cuenta de que le temblaba la voz, y pude imaginar el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Todo eso es culpa mía, pues fui yo quien le dio falsas esperanzas. Sólo me queda esperar que algún día encuentre a alguien a quien amar.

Yo por mi parte, a partir de ese momento viví mi vida al lado de Zero. Volví a ver a mi madre y a mi padre y por extraño que parezca al estar toda la familia reunida de nuevo, no se separaron. Eso sí, jamás les hablamos ni hablaríamos de nuestra verdadera relación

Puede que esté enfermo, puede que el incesto sea un pecado que me lleve de cabeza al Infierno cuando muera, pero si allí puedo estar con Zero, ¿qué más me da eso? Pues ahora vivo feliz con mi otra mitad, mi ser amado, el ser perfecto… Zero mi amado Zero

Pero ahora debemos marcharnos, ambos con la excusa de un nuevo trabajo, nuestros padres lo han entendido y nos piden cuidarnos y visitarlos seguido, aunque sinceramente eso no lo creo posible, pues Zero tiene dos meses de embarazo, no puedo arriesgarme a que nuestros padres se enteren y pidan que Zero lo aborte, ambos nos alejamos de nuestro hogar, para formar nuestra propia familia, Zero está feliz, espera que sea una niña, ya está pensando en nombres y en como decorar su habitacion. No me arrepiento de amarlo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho mío, porque Zero siempre me perteneció, Zero siempre fue mío, hoy y siempre hasta la eternidad… Zero sera mío…

FIN


End file.
